Un amor accidental
by Sairiko
Summary: Sasuke uchiha planeaba casarse pero algo sale mal, poco despues conoce a una hinata viuda. porfavor pasen y lean, el fic no esta tan gay como el summary x3!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos!! pues aqui empezando con un nuevo fic, lo se, se estaran preguntando: ¿Porque demonios no acabas tus otros fics en vez de andar creando otros? bien pues tengo una buena razon ^^u es que veran, yo sufro de: pesima memoria a corto plazo asi que si no escribo las ideas que se me vienen a la mente pues... se me van xD. Espero que les agrade este nuevo fic donde la inspiracion me llego mientras me estaba bañando xD...ya se imaginaran, me tuve que salir corriendo a escribirlo xD pero bueno demasiado de mi por hoi. Disfruten el fic!!_**

**_Naruto es propiedad del Sr. K ^^_**

* * *

"**_Empresario prodigio promete boda…_**

_Una fuente muy confiable nos ha informado que el joven empresario dueño de las empresas Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, __caminara muy pronto hacia el altar acompañado por su ahora novia Sakura Haruno.__Esto nos tomo por sorpresa ya que, a un año de haber tomado el mando de la empresa creíamos que se esperaría un poco antes de tomar una decisión como esta, esperemos que este acontecimiento no se le valla de las manos al joven novato por el bien de su empresa…"-_ así decía una nota en la primera pagina del periódico mas comprado en Japón.

-Basura…- murmuró un irritado pelinegro al terminar de leerlo, arrugo el periódico y lo arrojo a un bote de basura, para después seguir con su camino. El, Sasuke Uchiha, el ahora dueño de las empresas Uchiha y precisamente del que se hablaba en el periódico, acababa de terminar con un duro día de trabajo y se disponía a ir a su casa. Doblo por una esquina y entro al estacionamiento en donde se encontraba su auto. Subió a el y manejo tranquilo todo el trayecto, realmente no tenia prisa por llegar.

-"¿Me pregunto quien habrá sido, seria Naruto…ó talvez Ino?"- todo aquello le molestaba en sobre manera, no solo por lo de la prensa si no por si quiera imaginarse a su mejor amigo traicionando su confianza, solo a el, exceptuando a sus padres, se lo había dicho.- "No, el no seria capaz"- se estaciono frente a su casa, una casa blanca de dos pisos con un lindo patio en el frente, nada ostentoso pero sin duda elegante.

Bajó del auto, se disponía a entrar a su casa pero una horda de reporteros lo intercepto, rápidamente se vio rodeado de, como mínimo, veinte reporteros. Cegado por los flashes se encontraba vulnerable y desprotegido mientras era bombardeado con un sinfín de preguntas acerca de su boda y los efectos que esta ocasionaría a la empresa.

-Parece que necesitas ayuda- sonó una voz grave atrás de el, poco después un gran brazo lo sacó de en medio de los reporteros y lo condujo a rastras hasta la puerta de su casa.

-¡El no contestara a ninguna de sus preguntas, así que váyanse!- se escuchó la voz de una mujer en donde unos segundos antes el se encontraba, después se escucho el sonido de las rejas cerrándose.

Le tomo unos segundos acostumbrarse a la luz y dejar de ver los relámpagos de los flashes. Una vez recuperado se encontró con la figura de un hombre de gran tamaño y pelo naranja que le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te debo una Jûgo- dijo sin aliento, mientras que intentaba acomodar un poco su ropa que se había desarreglado "un poco" durante su encuentro con los reporteros.

-Jajaja, si que las reporteras no pierden el tiempo- se escucho una voz detrás de Jûgo la cual Sasuke conocía muy bien, siempre usando ese tono de burla con sarcasmo…- ¡estas hecho un desastre!- continuo burlándose un hombre de cabello azul-plata, que se encontraba sentado en uno de los escalones de la entrada, mostrándoles una gran y peculiar sonrisa afilada.

-Dime algo que no sepa Suigetsu- contesto Sasuke irritado mientras entraba a su casa, los dos hombres lo siguieron, se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando la mano de una mujer que se encontraba afuera se lo impidió. Se encontraba realmente agitada, caminó hacia la sala seguida por el pelinegro, se tiró en un gran y cómodo sofá y soltó un gran suspiro.

-Al fin pude hacer que se fueran, no sabes el trabajo que me costó…- se quejó la pelirroja

-Te lo agradezco Karin, no sabes lo molestos que se han vuelto- se lamentó. Todo se quedo en silencio hasta que Suigetsu volvió a hablar

-Bueno, si no quieres llamar su atención deja que te aconseje algo Sasuke- cambio su expresión a una mas seria que hizo que todos fijaran su atención en el- para la próxima no te pasees por toda la ciudad en tu viper rojo…créeme es como si tuvieras un gran cartel que diga: "aquí va Sasuke Uchiha", enserio amigo solo te hacia falta que en vez de rojo tu auto fuera verde fosforescente…-

-Buen punto- lo secundo Karin- aunque odie admitirlo, Suigetsu tiene razón por primera vez en su vida, ¿No seria mejor si usaras el Porshe?...-

-ó el Jaguar, ó tal vez el…-

-¡Esta bien ya entendí!, mis carros son muy llamativos, no tienen que citarlos todos…-les repuso irritado, otra carcajada se escapó de los labios del peliplata, al parecer todo este incidente que le sucedía a su amigo lo divertía en sobremanera.

-Y a todo esto, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto con recelo

-Pues te veníamos a reclamar el hecho de que no nos dijeras nada acerca de tu boda pero…- comenzó a hablar Karin, pero se vio interrumpida por Suigetsu.

-Pero tal parece que ya has sufrido lo suficiente por hoy- le continuó diciendo mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

-¿¡Quieres dejarme hablar idiota!? ¡Estoy cansada de que siempre me interrumpas!- le gritó Karin

-No es mi culpa que tu hagas la conversación aburrida…- le contestó él con toda tranquilidad. Karin se levantó de golpe de su asiento, caminó directo hacia donde se encontraba Suigetsu con todas las intenciones de propinarle un buen golpe pero la voz molesta de Sasuke obligó a los tres a dirigir sus miradas hacia él.

-Si van a pelear les aconsejo que lo hagan fuera de mi casa, ahora no estoy de humor como para estarlos aguantando así que si se quedan… ¡Cállense!-

-Creo que es hora de irnos ya- dijo Jûgo- hay que dejar descansar a Sasuke, suficiente tiene ya con lo de la prensa y los preparativos de su boda, no hace falta que nosotros lo empeoremos-

-¡Wow! Te felicito amigo, ese ha sido el discurso mas largo que posiblemente hayas dicho en tu vida- se burló Suigetsu, pero en parte tenía razón, eran pocas las veces en las que Jûgo hablaba de esa forma.

-Sasuke ¿Eres tu?- se escuchó una voz aguda proveniente del segundo piso

-Si Sakura, ya llegué- contestó el pelinegro.

-Enseguida bajo amor- contestó alegre la pelirosa. Suigetsu se rió por lo bajo haciendo que el pelinegro le dedicara una mirada asesina

-Como dijo Jûgo, es hora de irnos- dijo molesta Karin. Caminó hacia la puerta de entrada y salio rápidamente.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa?- pregunto Sasuke desconcertado por la súbita reacción de la pelirroja.

-Ya sabes lo que tiene, Sakura le agrada tanto como una patada en el…-

-Vamonos ya Suigetsu- Jûgo lo jaló del cuello trasero de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta la salida.

-¡Adiós amorcito!- gritó Suigetsu antes de que Jûgo cerrara la puerta.

-Hmp "idiota"- pensó. Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a buscar algo para comer, después de todo a eso había ido a su casa, sin mencionar que también planeaba descansar un poco antes de regresar al trabajo.

-Me alegro que hayas regresado temprano- le dijo Sakura dulcemente mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Solo vine a comer, tengo que regresar a la oficina- contestó serio mientras soltaba el agarre de la pelirosa delicadamente para así reanudar su búsqueda por la comida.

Ante esta acción Sakura miró con tristeza a su prometido para después bajar su mirada y decirle con un dejo de enojo- Hoy no hice de comer, yo igual tengo que regresar al trabajo-

Sasuke la volteo a ver molesto, ella evadió su mirada y camino hacia la sala, el soltó un suspiro y se encaminó hacia la salida.-Bueno, supongo que tendré que comprar algo de comer camino al trabajo- aviso irritado, para después tomar su saco y abrir la puerta. Se detuvo justo antes de cerrarla ya que la voz de Sakura resonó en toda la sala.

-¿Llegaras tarde hoy?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Posiblemente, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, así que no se a que hora me desocuparé - aguardó un momento esperando una respuesta, pero solo recibió un "Ah" por parte de la pelirosa así que cerró la puerta y caminó hasta las rejas de enfrente, pasó por ellas y se encontró con su carro estacionado en la acera de enfrente, se subió a el y condujo directo al trabajo.

Caminó por el amplio "lobby" de su empresa, se escuchaban las voces de los empleados que los saludaban al pasar.

-Buenos tardes - dijo al aire, esperando que todos los presentes lo oyeran, ciertamente no tenia tiempo de saludar a cada uno de sus empleados. Entró al elevador y pico el botón del piso donde se encontraba su oficina, después de unos minutos llegó al último piso y las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

Saludó a su secretaria al pasar al lado de su escritorio, haciéndola que diera un pequeño brinco en su asiento y se sonrojara un poco.

-B-buenos tardes Sasuke-san- contestó nerviosa una rubia de ojos verdes que rápidamente se puso de pie y siguió al pelinegro cargando un montón de papeles.

-¿Qué tengo para hoy Temari?- pregunto el peligro al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su asiento y prendía su computadora.

-Pues vera, aquí hay unos papeles que le manda el señor Kimaru del departamento de electrónica, para que apruebe la compra de nueva maquinaria, unos contratos que debe firmar para que los productos se puedan exportar fuera del país, tiene una junta con los inversionistas en media hora y su madre llamo para ver algunos preparativos que hacen falta para su boda-

Sasuke soltó un gran suspiro de cansancio y se froto suavemente las sienes de su cabeza- ¿Qué tengo después de la junta?- preguntó fastidiado

-Pues, tenia que asistir a una junta con todos los gerentes de los departamentos para que le entregaran sus reportes y poder discutir sobre los problemas que hay en la empresa y todo eso…- le dijo la rubia algo confundida

-¿Es urgente?-

-Pues no, pero se pasó para hoy por lo de su boda…- comenzó a explicar Temari pero el pelinegro la interrumpió.

-Cancela la junta y pásala para mañana, es mas cancela todas mis citas después de la junta y pásalas para otro día…iré a ver a mi madre después de hablar con los inversionistas-

-Hai- respondió la rubia para después salir por la puerta

Sasuke se puso a leer todos los papeles que tenia en su escritorio, después de hacerlo, los firmó aburrido, giró hacia la gran ventana que tenia a sus espaldas y se puso a ver toda la ciudad. Su mirada se perdió en el enorme cielo azul, lucia pensativo y algo preocupado, algo le molestaba pero no sabía ¿Qué? Con exactitud.

Caminó hacia la sala de juntas donde se vería con los inversionistas, una ves dentro los saludo a todos y comenzó a exponerles con ayuda de unas diapositivas el porcentaje de ganancias que su empresa habia conseguido año con año. También hablo sobre los nuevos proyectos que tenían planeados para un futuro. Después de una larga y agotadora hora terminó la junta, los inversionistas quedaron muy complacidos con los resultados y aprovecharon para desearle al Uchiha que todo resultara perfecto en su boda.

Tal y como dijo, después de la junta Temari se encargo de cancelar todas sus citas y condujo hasta la casa de su madre. Al llegar se bajo del auto y toco el timbre de la gran mansión, dos enormes portones de madera se abrieron, el subió de nuevo al coche y lo estaciono dentro de la casa.

-Hijo, que alegría verte, te llame al trabajo pero me dijeron que aun no habías llegado- dijo alegre Mikoto al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su hijo menor.

-Si, es que pase un rato a la casa y me retrase un poco- explico este. Ambos caminaron por el gran y hermoso jardín que se adornaba con llamativas y delicadas flores, hasta llegar a la casa.

-Oh ya veo, ¿Y que tal esta Sakura-chan?- pregunto amablemente dirigiéndole una calida sonrisa a Sasuke.

-Pues. Bien…supongo- le contestó, su tono era poco convincente.

-¿Cómo de que supones?- pregunto Mikoto extrañada

-Creo que los dos nos sentimos algo…presionados por todo esto de la boda- le dijo finalmente. Eso no era todo lo que le incomodaba, pero bien era una pequeña parte de lo que lo molestaba.

-Hay hijo, es normal sentirse nervioso el día antes de tu boda y supongo que Sakura ha de estar igual, no hay de que preocuparse- le aseguro – por cierto Sasu-chan…-

-Mamá no me digas así- le dijo Sasuke en tono de reproche a lo que ella solo se rió y continúo hablando.

-¿Ya tienes al padrino para tu boda?- pregunto con interés

-No, aun no- contesto con un dejo de molestia.

-Que raro, pensé que se lo pedirías a Naruto-kun - comentó extrañada la pelinegra.

Sasuke miró fijamente el sillón donde se encontraba sentado y recordó con tristeza la conversación que habia tenido un día antes con cierto rubio.

Flash back:

-Nee, Sasuke ¿Para que me llamaste?- pregunto con poco interés, desde hace semanas el no era el mismo de siempre, su voz sonaba triste y apagada.

-Naruto me gustaría pedirte algo-hablo el pelinegro haciendo que el rubio fijara toda su atención en el.- Quiero que tu seas mi padrino de bodas…- Los dos permanecieron en silencio por largo rato hasta que por fin el rubio habló.

-No Sasuke- respondió bajando su mirada, el pelinegro no pudo hacer mas que mirarlo sorprendido

-P-pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Sasuke extrañado

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero no iré a tu boda- sentencio el rubio, aun mantenía su vista fija en el suelo, no estaba seguro si podría confrontar la mirada que su amigo le dedicaba- ese día estaré ocupado…- concluyo con un dejo de tristeza en la voz- "No se si podría soportar verlos a los dos"- pensó

-¿¡Ocupado!? ¿A que te refieres Naruto? ¿¡Que es mas importante que ir a la boda de tu mejor amigo!?- el pelinegro comenzó a gritarle, mas Naruto simplemente se quedo en silencio evitando la mirada de su amigo- ¡Contéstame!-

-Creo que es hora de que me valla Sasuke- Naruto camino hacia la puerta sin mirar al pelinegro y salio de la casa dejando a un enojado Sasuke parado en la sala con la palabra en la boca.

Fin Flash Back

Apretó sus puños al recordar como su amigo lo habia rechazado –"Ahora lo entiendo Naruto"- pensó- "Tu solo me mentiste, ¡Tu me dijiste que Sakura ya no te importaba! ¡Que ya no sentías nada por ella!- Sasuke se encontraba tenso y temblando ligeramente por la rabia que lo inundaba en ese momento. Mikoto lo miro preocupada.

-¿Sasuke, esta todo bien?- pregunto acercándose a el y apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-Si mamá, no te preocupes- respondió con dificultad, tratando de calmarse.

-Bueno, estaba pensando…como no tienes padrino ¿Por qué no le pides a Itachi que lo sea?- sugirió

Esa si habia sido la gota que colmó el vaso- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡A Itachi!? ¡Mamá, en todo lo que va del año Itachi solo a mandado una jodida carta… y solo para decir que me cedería los derechos de la empresa! ¡Ni siquiera nos dijo donde se encontraba ni como estaba! ¡El fue el que se largo a otro lugar sin despedirse siquiera! ¿¡Y ahora esperas que lo invite a mi boda!?-Sasuke explotó.

-Aunque todo eso sea verdad, el sigue siendo tu hermano y nos quiere como no tienes idea- trató de persuadir a su hijo pero no tuvo éxito, volvió a hablar, pero en un tono molesto- ¡Bien Sasuke si no lo invitas tu lo haré yo!- le advirtió.

-Haz lo que quieras- contestó irritado mientras salía de la casa- ¡Ni en un millón de años le pediría a el que fuera mi padrino!- se dijo a si mismo, al mismo tiempo que subía a su coche y se iba a su casa.

* * *

**_Bien espero k les haya gustado,no saben el odio que siento hacia mi misma al poner a Sakura como prometida de Sasuke pero bueno, todo tiene su razon de ser ^^u. Por cierto Hinata aparecerá en el tercer capi^^ primero se tendran que enterar de algunas cositas xD. Acepto comentarios criticas y sugerencias, todos son de gran ayuda pero onegai...dejen reviews!! xD (asi o mas desesperada) necesito saber si seria buena idea continuar este fic ^^ * wii!! estoy feliz, este es uno de los capis mas largos que e escrito x3*_**

**_que esten bien !!!^^_**

**_matta nee!!_**


	2. Giro de 180 ¿Y la Boda?

**¡Hola mis queridas lectoras! Pues aquí les traigo el capi 2 de este fic, lamento la demora, pero con los asuntos de la escuela no puedo tener muchas distracciones, realmente me costo un poco de trabajo este capitulo, disculpen ustedes mi mediocridad al escribir mi pobre intento de ****"****lemon****"**** (que no creo que se le pueda llamar así), soy nueva en ese aspecto y pues****…****ustedes comprenderán u.u. Por otra parte también espero reivindicarme un poco con este capi, espero y sea de su agrado, no entretengo mas con esto****…**

**Recuerden:**** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cáp. II ****–**_**Giro de 180° ¿Y la boda?**_

_What you don__'__t know won__'__t kill you, _

_What you don__'__t know won__'__t break your heart__…_

____________________________________________________________________

-Ahhh- un gran suspiro se escuchó por toda la habitación, distraída, la pelirosa miraba por la ventana las grandes y grises nubes que se acercaban,seguramente mas tarde caería una tormenta_._

-Es mejor que dejes de pensar en él Sakura, mañana es tu boda- le recriminó una rubia de ojos azules.

-No se de que estas hablando Ino- le contesto molesta al tiempo que se giraba para ver a su amiga.

-Por favor frentona, no soy estúpida, te conozco desde que éramos niñas… sé que estabas pensando en él.- le afirmo en tono burlón. La pelirosa le lanzó una mirada asesina pero después de unos segundos suspiro dándose por vencida, era cierto, no podía engañar a Ino, se conocían demasiado bien como para que pudiera pasar desapercibida su preocupación ante ella.

-No se que me sucede Ino, siempre que pienso en la boda, él es el primero que se me viene a la mente- decía frustrada y triste la ojijade.

-Pues si tu no sabes, menos yo- contesto Ino mientras acomodaba unos papeles en su escritorio, ante esta respuesta Sakura solo pudo bajar la mirada- No te entiendo Sakura, estas apunto de casarte con uno de los hombres mas asediados en toda la ciudad y tu estas pensando en…- Ino cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza para después regresar a su trabajo.

-Lo se, lo se, pero las cosas entre Sasuke y yo no van muy bien que digamos…- comenzó a explicar la pelirosa, pero fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-Sakura, son los nervios por la boda, una vez que todo pase ya van a estar más tranquilos.-

-No Ino, no es solo la boda, desde que comenzamos nuestra relación todo va mal- ella dirigió su mirada al piso, su expresión y tono de tristeza no pasaron desapercibidos por la ojiazul- desde siempre ha estado todo mal, he hecho de todo para que nuestra relación funcione, casi no hablamos, siempre esta en el trabajo, nunca me ha dicho "Te amo"… nada. Y con, tu sabes quien…- Ino solo asintió con la cabeza - Él es diferente, nunca lo había notado, o mejor dicho, no quería aceptarlo, pero el me hace sentir especial, "querida"… algo que Sasuke nunca me ha hecho sentir- unas finas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Ino se quedo unos minutos en silencio, observando con tristeza el estado de su amiga- Si eso es lo que sientes…- dijo finalmente, se acerco hasta quedar frente a la pelirosa - Sabes hoy no tenemos mucho trabajo, yo te cubro- ante estas palabras la ojiverde levanto su rostro y miro sorprendida a la rubia, quien le guiñó un ojo.

-¿L-lo dices enserio Ino?- preguntó incrédula

-Decídete antes de que cambie mi opinión- dijo en un falso tono de molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba "irritada" hacia otra dirección, después de unos segundos le dedico una fugaz sonrisa juguetona a la pelirosa. Ésta en cambio se quedo unos minutos sin saber que hacer viendo de manera incrédula a su amiga, pero una vez que vio esa sonrisa, se levanto rápido de su asiento y la abrazo efusivamente.

-Gracias Ino, no se como agradecértelo- decía alegre mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

-Ey, solo suéltame, n-no puedo respirar- decía con dificultad mientras intentaba deshacer el fuerte abrazo que su amiga le estaba dando.

-Lo siento Ino- Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa apenada mientras deshacía el abrazo y retrocedía unos cuantos pasos.

-Será mejor que te vallas ya -le dijo al mismo tiempo que intentaba recobrar el aliento.

-Hai, gracias de nuevo cerdita - se despidió de ella y salio corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Me debes una frentona! - grito – Ah, esto será "problemático"- se dijo a si misma, caminó de nuevo hasta su escritorio, miró hacia una de las esquinas, ahí, en uno de los sillones, se encontraba un hermoso vestido de tono rosa pastel- "Es una lastima que ya no lo valla a poder usar"- pensó con algo de tristeza mientras volvía su vista a los papeles que aun no había terminado de ordenar.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sakura se encontraba estacionada frente a una casa de dos pisos pintada de un color azul muy tenue, adornando el techo con tejas naranjas y unas rejas blancas en la barda de enfrente. Se encontraba sentada dentro de su auto, indecisa de bajarse e ir a tocar el timbre. Llevaba más de veinte minutos ahí decidiendo si ir o no. Ya comenzaba a anochecer y pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer en el parabrisas, apenas era una pequeña llovizna, pero dentro de poco tiempo seguramente seria una tormenta. Cansada suspiro por décima vez y finalmente se decidió a tocar el timbre.

Avanzo con pasos lentos hacia la entrada de la casa, temerosa dirigió su dedo al timbre haciéndolo sonar solo una vez. Habían pasado cerca de cinco minutos y nadie salía, eso la puso en extremo nerviosa.

-"Seguramente el ya no esta ¡Cielos Sakura! ¿¡En que estabas pensando!? Fue una locura venir aquí en primer lugar"- se dijo a si misma. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, caminó dos pasos cuando una voz detrás de ella se escuchó.

-Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz apagada del rubio se escuchó, haciéndola voltear bruscamente en dirección hacia el, un fuerte sonrojo se instalo en las mejillas de la pelirosa al encontrarse directo con los profundos ojos azules del rubio, que en ese momento estaban faltos de esa luz que siempre los adornaba.

-Naruto, yo… yo vine a hablar contigo- dijo finalmente, el sonrojo en sus mejillas no había desaparecido y un silencio incomodo se hizo notar poniéndola cada vez mas nerviosa.

-Esta comenzando a llover…es mejor que hablemos adentro- dijo el rubio, abrió las rejas blancas e indico con la mano a la pelirosa que entrara.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta entrar a la casa, en el ambiente se podía percibir un dejo de tristeza, al parecer hacía mucho tiempo que no limpiaba a fondo ese lugar, algunos envases vacíos de ramen instantáneo se encontraban en la mesa y en uno de los sofás habían un par de mantas abultadas.

-Lamento el desorden, yo no…- comenzó a decir el rubio, pero fue interrumpido por la pelirosa.

-No te preocupes- le dijo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa, que a los pocos segundos se apagó. Otra vez el silencio incomodo reinó en la habitación, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir.

-¿Y de que quieres hablar, Sakura?- pregunto sin ánimos mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

-Yo…- no sabia que decirle, ni siquiera sabia porque había decidido ir a casa de Naruto. El mantenía su vista fija en ella, con un dejo de impaciencia en su mirada. Pasaron los segundos como si fueran horas para ella. Tenia que decir algo, lo que sea pero ¿Qué?- Tu… ¿Iras a la boda?- pregunto con inseguridad.

El rubio se sorprendió ante esta pregunta, miro al suelo, sus ojos no reflejaban mas que puro dolor y tristeza, y luego mostró una sonrisa vacía y melancólica.

-Sasuke no te lo dijo ¿eh?- pregunto sin quitar su vista del suelo.

-¿Decirme que?- pregunto con sorpresa y preocupación.

Naruto dirigió su vista hacia ella. Al encontrarse con su mirada, Sakura sintió una enorme opresión en el pecho, aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban ahora se encontraban apagados, sin vida.

-Hace unos días…- comenzó a decir, de nuevo dirigió su vista al suelo- el me pidió que fuera su padrino de bodas…- Sakura lo miro sorprendida, Sasuke nunca le dijo que planeaba pedirle eso a Naruto, no entendía, ¿A que quería llegar Naruto?

El rubio aguardo unos segundos y examino con cuidado la expresión de la pelirosa. El verla, tenerla frente a el, le dolía, hasta en lo mas profundo de su alma y el hablar de el tema de la boda, solo hacia mas grande la herida.

-Yo me negué- dijo finalmente- no voy a ir a tu boda.

Sakura estaba mas que sorprendida, pero por alguna razón sabia que esto pasaría.

-p-pero ¿Por qué?- preguntó

Esa sonrisa vacía no abandonaba el rostro del rubio, volvió a mirar a la pelirosa _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenia que estar ahí hablando con el? ¿Por qué tuvo que ir a verlo? ¿Por qué tenia que hacer todo mas difícil y jodidamente doloroso? _Soltó una risa amarga.

-No quiero hablar de eso…- dijo en un tono apagado, apartando por fin su vista de la pelirosa.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo presente, Sakura se levanto de golpe, sorprendiendo así al rubio, quien la miro fijamente.

-¡Yo quiero saber! ¿¡Por que no vas a ir!?-ella le exigió una respuesta, mas lo único que hizo el fue quedarse en silencio- ¿No piensas decir nada?- pregunto mientras sentía sus ojos arder.

¿Por qué? Aquella misma pregunta fue la que no pudo responder cuando su mejor amigo se la hizo, ¿Es que acaso no se lo podían imaginar? ¿Acaso lo hacían para lastimarlo más?

Imito a la pelirosa y se puso de pie- ¿Es que acaso no te lo puedes imaginar?- pregunto resentido. Aquella sensación lo estaba matando, la opresión en su pecho, el dolor…

Sakura lo miro confundida, el solo soltó un suspiro de fastidio y le dio la espalda, dispuesto a irse a la cocina.

El tono que había usado al decirle esto ultimo, su mirada vacía y llena de resentimiento hacia ella, era peor que todas esas veces en las que Sasuke la ignoraba y, se sentía mucho peor.

-¡Dímelo! Necesito saber porque- dijo haciendo que el rubio se detuviera, mas siguió dándole la espalda. Por varios segundos todo permaneció en silencio, y parecía que el rubio no iba a ceder - ¡Naruto!- gritó

El giró bruscamente hacia ella- ¿¡Quieres saber por que!? ¿¡Crees que quiero verte caminar hacia el altar con Sasuke!? ¡No podría!- grito, pero poco a poco su voz se fue apagando- seria demasiado doloroso, verte caminando sonriente, luciendo hermosa como solo tu eres y aceptando ser la esposa de alguien que pude haber sido yo…-le dio de nuevo la espalda a la pelirosa, no quería que lo viera así, destrozado por dentro y en un estado tan deplorable, totalmente humillado ante ella.

Ninguno de los dos pudo prevenir lo que a continuación sucedió.

Naruto se encontraba gritando lo que desde hace meses le provocaba un enorme dolor, cuando de pronto, fue callado por los dulces y delicados labios de la pelirosa. El se quedó quieto ante su acción, totalmente sorprendido, pero finalmente correspondió al beso.

Sakura coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de Naruto y lentamente se separo de los labios del rubio deshaciendo el beso. Los ojos del rubio solo mostraban confusión, mientras que los de Sakura solo reflejaban un profundo amor hacia la persona que tenia frente a ella.

-Naruto, yo…te amo- declaro en un dulce susurro, que el rubio pudo escuchar perfectamente debido a la poca distancia entre ellos.

La expresión de Naruto cambio drásticamente a una de sorpresa, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. El rubio no se espero la reacción de la pelirosa, es mas, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. En un momento estaba gritándole, sintiéndose estúpido por estársele declarando a una mujer que el día de mañana estaría casada y de un momento a otro ella le había obligado a verle, le había besado y ahora le había dicho que lo amaba.

Durante varios minutos Sakura espero una respuesta por parte del rubio, mas el no decía ni una sola palabra, ya ni siquiera la miraba, estaba sumido en su mundo.

-Naruto…- lo llamo dulcemente haciendo que el rubio la mirara, su mirada estaba distinta, de nuevo volvía a estar vacía y sin luz.

Sintió el calido toque de la mano de Naruto sobre la suya, este cerro los ojos y dio una dulce caricia en la mano de la pelirosa que se encontraba situada en su mejilla, pero pronto la retiro delicadamente de su cara, colocándola a un costado del cuerpo de la pelirosa. Volvió a abrir los ojos y miro con tristeza a Sakura, quien lo miraba confundida.

-Sakura, yo…esto no esta bien- el rubio dirigió su mirada al suelo- lo mejor seria que te fueras- le dijo con tristeza.

Sakura se quedo paralizada ante la respuesta de Naruto, las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, para después descender rápidamente por sus mejillas. Estaba destrozada, Naruto la había rechazado, ¿Pero que esperaba? ¿Qué siguiera sintiendo lo mismo por ella después de todo este tiempo? Después de todo, si había sido una tonta por ir ahí en primer lugar.

-C-creo que tienes razón- dijo entrecortadamente, intentando secar sus lágrimas- lamento la molestia - le dijo tristemente mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la salida.

En el rostro de Naruto se formo una mueca de dolor e impotencia. La amaba, la amaba demasiado, pero ¿Era capaz de hacerle eso a su mejor amigo? ¡Estaba mal! ¡Todo esto estaba mal! Pero una parte de el no quería dejar ir a la pelirosa.

Sakura camino hacia la puerta, tomo el picaporte y la abrió, unas cuantas lágrimas volvieron a salir, no podía evitar sentirse desdichada, se dispuso a salir, pero el brazo del rubio se lo impidió al cerrar la puerta fuertemente. Todo quedo en silencio, Sakura seguía frente a la puerta sorprendida mientras que el brazo del rubio le impedía abrirla.

Podía sentir el calido aliento del rubio pegar directo en su nuca, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo muy cerca del de ella.

-Soy un pésimo amigo- oyó decir al rubio detrás de ella.

Sakura volteo hacia atrás, quedando frente a frente con el rubio -Naruto ¿Qué…- intento preguntar, pero fue callada por los labios del rubio que la aprisionaron en un salvaje y desesperado beso.

Sakura rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, apegando más sus cuerpos. Naruto poso sus manos en la espalda de la pelirosa, levantando un poco su blusa, acariciando la parte baja de su espalda. Poco a poco la mano del rubio fue ascendiendo con desesperación, hasta toparse con un molesto seguro del cual no podía deshacerse. Sakura soltó una pequeña risita ante el gruñido de molestia que dio Naruto al no poder quitarlo, rompiendo así el contacto del beso.

-No te burles- le exigio el rubio en tono de reproche- no es mi culpa ser primerizo- dijo algo apenado.

De un rapido movimiento Sakura invirtio los papeles, dejando al rubio atrapado contra la pared.

-Mas te vale que asi sea- le dijo divertida entre beso y beso, sintiendo que, mientras mas tiempo pasaba, el rubio se desesperaba mas al no poder desabrochar el seguro.

-Naruto aquí no- dijo entre risas la pelirosa al notar que el rubio casi le quitaba la blusa.

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo a regañadientes. De un rapido movimiento sujeto a Sakura de la cintura y la cargo delicadamente. Subio las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, que era la unica habitacion realmente limpia en toda la casa.

Recosto delicadamente a la pelirrosa mientras que le daba un tierno beso. Ella se abrazo fuertemente a el, deseando que nunca se fuera de su lado. De los labios del rubio salieron aquellas palabras que Sakura ansiaba tanto.

-Sakura yo igual te amo, siempre lo he hecho-

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-_Lo lamento señor Uchiha, su salida fue a las ocho de la tarde-_ se escucho del otro lado del teléfono.

- De acuerdo, gracias- colgo el teléfono con frustración. No se encontraba en casa de su madre, ni en el trabajo, ninguna de sus amigas sabia de ella…

A un dia de su boda y ella desaparecia, no era que le preocupara mucho, es solo que en las bodas normales, la novia solia estar presente.

-Hmp, seguramente estoy exagerando, ella no seria capaz de…- a su mente vinieron varios recuerdos, desde el extraño comportamiento de Sakura desde hacia varios dias, sus continuas discusiones y la repentina molestia que nacia en el cada vez que estaba junto a ella; pronto a su mente llegaron imágenes de la conversación con su amigo y la decision de Naruto de no ir a su boda, no deseaba admitirlo, pero tal ves esas dos cosas tenían algo en común.- _Pero Sakura nunca haría eso…¿O si?-_

Camino lentamente hasta uno de los sillones en la sala, y se sentó en uno de ellos a esperar a que la pelirosa volviera, esta seguramente iba a ser una noche muy larga y tenia mejores cosas en que pensar.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ambos llegaron al clímax, sus gritos de placer fueron opacados por el estruendo de un rayo que ilumino la noche nublada. Ambos cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama, el rubio se coloco cuidadosamente encima del cuerpo agitado de la pelirosa, retirando algunos cabellos delicadamente que se habían adherido a su rostro debido al sudor, acaricio una de sus mejillas, le sonrío como en mucho tiempo no lo hacia y descendió al cuello de su amada, para comenzarlo a besar tiernamente.

Esta deslizo sus manos suavemente por la espalda del rubio, suspirando a cada caricia que este le daba - te quiero… - le dijo la pelirosa entre suspiros

- yo te amo - le contesto el rubio para después darle un tierno beso en los labios, se despego de ella y le acaricio la mejilla varias veces - también te amo - contesto la pelirosa, en su rostro se distinguían un claro cansancio y un mayor sonrojo, cosas que al rubio le agradaban bastante pues coloco varios besos alrededor de este.

- después de esta noche, no creo que quieras casarte - comento el joven con cierta duda.

- si lo haré… - en ese momento la expresión del rubio cambio, sus ojos volvieron a nublarse y a su vez tenia un tanto de enojo, ¿acaso había jugado con el? ¿ Seguiría con su amigo después de esto? Su amigo… cierto sentimiento de arrepentimiento lo invadió en ese momento, Sakura se dio cuenta del cambio en su expresión y se apresuro a decir - si me voy a casar… pero no con Sasuke, simplemente, no podría, ya no… y menos ahora…-

- pero entonces, ¿qué pasará con Sasuke?-

Sakura se quedo callada, es verdad, ella tambien sentua remordimiento por lo que acababa de hacer, quiza si hubiera sido en otra situación, este seria el mejor dia de sus vidas, pero esa noche una mezcla de sensaciones los inundaba a ambos, por un lado estaba su felicidad y por el otro su amigo Sasuke, sea cual fuera la decisión que tomaran, lo que acababa de ocurrir ya estaba hecho y tenian que aceptar las consecuencias

- yo hablare con el… -

- ¿cuándo lo haras? ¿Ahora? -

- creo que es lo mejor, mañana es la boda…-

- esta bien, yo te llevo - le dijo, de un rapido movimiento se puso de pie y se dedico a recoger su ropa que se encontraba esparcida por el suelo.

- de ninguna forma, si el te ve ahí, no se que podría pasar, es mejor que hable a solas con el - de igual manera recogio su ropa, y se dirigio hacia el baño.

-no esperes que me quede cómo un cobarde y te envie a ti a que recibas toda la ira de Sasuke, no señor, yo estare ahí presente - le repuso con decisión.

- Naruto, ¡basta! ¿No vez que me preocupo por ti? No quiero que te pase nada - bajo la vista con tristeza, en ese instante Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de Sakura, ella temía por el…- Sasuke no es alguien violento, pero hay veces en que su temperamento lo hace una persona muy impredecible.-

- Créeme que lo se…-dudo por un momento, la pelirosa lo miro con gesto suplicante, éste soltó un suspiro- esta bien, pero si pasa algo malo, llámame -

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Al caminar sus pasos eran silenciosos, las luces de la casa se encontraban apagadas. Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada, seguramente Sasuke ya se encontraba dormido. Una oleada de nerviosismo sacudió todo su cuerpo. Las manos le temblaban descontroladamente al intentar tomar el picaporte.

Intento tranquilizarse, tal ves hubiera sido mejor si Naruto la hubiese acompañado, al menos así ya no se sentiría tan desprotegida y vulnerable.

Después de unos minutos, finalmente se decidió a actuar, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, camino sigilosamente por los pasillos que llevaban a la sala, todo estaba en silencio total, normal, seguramente Sasuke estaría en su habitación durmiendo.

Suspiro, una sensación de alivio inundo su ser, hablaría con Sasuke en la mañana y contaría con el apoyo de Naruto. Como todo en la vida, esa paz que había conseguido por unos momentos no le duro mucho, atravesaba la sala principal para poder ir directo a la cocina, cuando la luz de la habitación se encendió.

En su rostro se formo una mueca de sorpresa y horror, Sasuke se encontraba sentado en un sillón, impasible como siempre, con su oscura mirada fija en la de ella.

-En tu trabajo me dijeron que saliste temprano, no estabas con tu madre, ni con la mía, o con Ino- su voz grave resonó de una manera aterradora por toda la sala, las palabras salían claras y muy lentamente de la boca del pelinegro, sus ojos adquirían un aire amenazador a cada palabra que decía.- Son las tres de la mañana, ¿En dónde estabas?-

-Sasuke… y-yo- su voz temblaba, se había quedado paralizada ante la mirada despiadada que le dedicaba el pelinegro; este se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la pelirosa. A cada paso que daba, ella retrocedía uno mas, hasta que, para su mala suerte se topo con la pared, dejándola sin escapatoria.

-¡Contesta!- le grito. Ella se sobresalto, Sasuke jamás le había gritado de esa manera. Trato de articular una oración pero únicamente eran balbuceos lo que salían de su boca.- ¡Te fuiste a acostar con el!- dijo aun mas frustrado.

-S-Sasuke… n-no, t-tu no entiendes y-yo… y-yo lo amo- trato de explicarse la ojiverde pero fue callada por el repentino estruendo de un objeto rompiéndose, miro aun mas asustada al ojinegro, quien debido a la rabia había lanzado lejos de ellos un jarrón que se encontraba sobre una mesilla decorativa. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar…

Una repentina oleada de dolor lo despertó del "trance" inducido por la ira al escuchar decir eso a la pelirosa, miro sorprendido las gotas rojas que caían de su mano derecha y poco después hacia el jarrón que se encontraba destrozado en el otro lado de la habitación. Se froto las sienes con su otra mano, tratando de despejar su mente y poder calmarse.

-S-Sasuke, p-por favor, p-perdo…- gruesas lagrimas salían de los ojos de la pelirosa, junto con algunos lastimosos sollozos.

-Sakura, toma tus cosas y sal de mi casa- la interrumpió, su tono de voz reflejaba el esfuerzo que hacia por mantenerse tranquilo, pero le estaba costando trabajo.

- p-pero…-

-¡Vete!- grito por última vez antes de ver la figura de la pelirosa saliendo de su casa totalmente aterrorizada.

La mayoría de las cosas que se encontraban a su alrededor terminaron del otro lado de la habitación, le costo mucho trabajo tranquilizarse completamente. Ciertamente, habían dañado su ego, pero más que eso, su honor. Se habían burlado de el, y de la peor manera posible. Aunque lo que mas le dolía era que su supuesto "mejor amigo" formaba parte de todo eso.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

No espero ni un minuto más después del amanecer para ir a casa de su madre. Estaciono su coche en la entrada del portón y toco el timbre con desesperación. Una empleada le abrió la puerta y le saludo cortésmente, pero este la paso de largo sin siquiera mirarla.

En la sala principal se encontró con la figura de su progenitora sentada en un sillón viendo la televisión. Esta al verlo, se sorprendió mucho, se puso de pie inmediatamente con la intención de preguntarle a su hijo la razón de su visita, pero este se le adelanto y amargamente le dijo:

-Se cancela la boda.-

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_**Ufff** al fin pude terminar este capitulo, se me hizo eterno! pero la buena noticia es que en el proximo capitulo ya entra en escena nuestra adorable ojiperla n_n lamento mucho la tardanza, pero bueno ya termine con la parte dificil y ahora mas que nunca fluyen las ideas :D (lo unico que me faltan son las ganas pero buenoo...me esforzare xD) Ojala y les agrade este capitulo, espero ansiosa sus reviews. Intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible, que esten bien! Nos leemos!_

_Agradecimientos:_** jigoku_sweet,.x, Basi, betsy-chan, LennaParis, Sayuri Koitsumi, gaahina-4e, hazumi-uchiha, adrifernan19, sofitcard, haruchiha92 (**_Onee-chan!! :D), _**isiiiwhis, Dark Amy-chan.**

_A todas ustedes muchas gracias, espero de nuevo sus lindos reviews, se les quiere! Byee! _


End file.
